The Princess and the Cabin Boy
by HunterChryss
Summary: Inspired by the film, 'The Princess Bride' just with a twist. (This version is a re-upload of my previous fic). Features appearances by other Non/Disney characters. I hope those who read this enjoy it! Please review! :) I do not own any of the characters. Rated T for perril, violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The sounds of coughing and hacking filled the dimmed bedroom. A red-haired boy in a light green t-shirt and dark green pajama pants sat upright in his bed, his pirate ship designed comforter pulled up to his lap. He was leaned back against his headboard, sniffling as he watched the images on his television at the foot of his bed, bored out of his mind. Only figures he'd get sick on a snow day… There was a light knock outside his bedroom door.

"Come in," he croaked, still staring at his T.V..

The door swung open and a woman with dark brown hair, in her mid to late thirties strolled in, a small smile on her face. "Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "The same as when you checked on me an hour ago."

The woman, unfazed by her son's attitude, approached him and placed her palm on his forehead. "Still feverish…" She went over to his window and opened the curtains, letting in the midmorning sun.

"Geez mom!" the boy winced, covering his eyes with his hand to block out the blinding white light.

"Oh knock it off, Peter," she said rolling her eyes as she reached for the remote and shut off the television. "Need to let the light in, you have company."

Peter's ears perked up. "Who?"

As if on cue, Peter's bedroom door burst open. Standing in the doorway was a medium-height slender man with a long gray beard trailing down to his waist. A pair of large round spectacles sat of the bridge of his prominent nose. He wore a light blue suit, black polished shoes and a light blue top hat.

"Greetings, my dear boy!" he articulated, his arms outstretched in a dramatic fashion.

Peter shot a 'you got to be kidding me' glance to his mother, in return gave him a scolding glare.

"Now you be nice, Grandpa Merlin traveled a long way just to come see you." She narrowed her eyes at him, then headed for the doorway. "Thanks for coming, dad."

"Oh no problem, Sarah," Merlin chuckled, patting her on the shoulder as she walked by. Then he turned his attention to Peter, who sat with his back against his headboard, his arms crossed.

"Well, don't be so glum," Merlin said, as he strode across the room. "Here, I brought a present for you."

This piqued Peter's interest. "What is it?" He turned to Merlin with his eyebrows raised.

Merlin produced a wrapped parcel from underneath his jacket. "Open it and see for yourself." He handed the package to Peter, who eagerly snatched it and began to tear away the white wrapping paper.

As soon as he unwrapped it, Peter's brow furrowed. It was just an old book, titled: 'The Princess and the Cabin Boy'.

"A **_book_**?" he said in a put-out tone, scrunching his nose.

"Not just _any_ book," Merlin said, pointing to the book in Peter's hands, "this is a special kind of book. One that my father read to me, I read to your father and now I'm going to read it to you." He sat in a chair by Peter's bedside.

Peter cocked his head, "Is it good? What's in it?"

Merlin took the book from Peter's hands and smiled. "It's magnificent! It has friendship, suspense, monsters, miracles, true love…" He held his arms out around him to emphasize his point.

Peter shrugged and leaned back making himself comfortable. "Sounds pretty good, you can go ahead and I'll listen for as long as I can."

"You're too kind," Merlin said a sarcastic nod. "Now let's see…"

He opened the book adjusting his glasses. Thumbing through a couple pages, he came to the beginning and cleared his throat.

"'The Princess and the Cabin Boy', chapter one…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Ariel was born and raised in the small port town of Benbow just off the coast of Montressor. Her father, Admiral Triton, a renowned officer of the Royal Navy, provided her with a comfortable, luxurious life in their seaside mansion. Now a beautiful and energetic seventeen year-old, Ariel had anything a girl her age could desire. Though it wasn't anything materialistic that made her truly happy. There were only two things that delighted and amused her more than anything: riding her horse along the shoreline of the beach and tormenting the poor cabin boy her father took in many months ago after his latest voyage. His name was James Hawkins, though he preferred to be called 'Jim'. But she never addressed him as either…

"Cabin Boy," Ariel chimed, as she approached the young man mending the broken door to the stables.

He stopped his hammering then looked over his shoulder at her, his face softened. His chestnut bangs fell into his ocean-blue eyes, which were fixated upon her. Patiently, he waited for her to continue. She played this game with him every day.

"Make sure you clean and polish my horse's saddle after you've finished here, I want to see it shining by tomorrow morning," she kept a blank face, looking him dead in the eyes.

After a brief pause, the boy finally spoke, "As you wish." That was all he ever said to her. All her requests and demands were answered with those three words.

A few days later, the same routine. Jim was chopping firewood out behind the mansion. His arms and back were aching from the labor, while he had worked up a heavy sweat, his entire shirt soaked. He didn't stop, despite his muscles' protests, until he heard a familiar sound from behind him that made his heart skip.

"Cabin Boy," Ariel cooed, approaching him slowly, her hands clasped behind her back in a superior-fashion.

He set the axe down on the ground, leaning on the handle as he wiped his brow. As usual, he stood there and waited.

"When you're done, make sure you feed the horses and bring them fresh water," then she paused when she noticed a slightly exasperated look cross his face. "Please.." she quickly added in a softer voice.

Her sudden use of manners took him by surprise though he didn't show it. "As you wish," he replied with a nod.

She began to walk away and as she did, she turned to look at him one more time. He was gazing at her, his blue eyes soft and a small smile on his face, like he was daydreaming; it was the look of pure adoration and longing.

Not too long after that day, Ariel came to a realization: whenever Jim said 'As you wish', what he was really meaning to say was, "I love you." It didn't take much for her to realize that she also loved him back.

The next day, Jim was walking through the kitchen to head out back to work on building a shed at Triton's request.

Before he could reach the door, "Cabin Boy."

He turned, his eyes settling on the beautiful redhead standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She seemed unsure of what to say, like as if she didn't really have anything to ask of him. But still he stood there, waiting.

Ariel bit her lower lip, trying to think of something to say. But all she could get out was, "Could you hand me that glass pitcher up there?" She pointed to a high shelf next to the doorway.

Jim followed her line of vision then reached up and retrieved the pitcher. He approached her and placed it in her waiting hands. As he did so, their hands lightly touched, causing both teens to blush.

"As you wish," he smirked at her.

She smiled back, then watched as he turned and walked out the door to start his work.

Later that same evening, Ariel stood leaning on the rail of the balcony outside of her bedroom, watching the sunset across the sea. It was something she did regularly. But this time she wasn't alone.. She felt a presence behind her, causing her to whirl around. Jim was standing there, smiling at her and leaning against the doorframe, his hands in his trouser pockets. She smiled back and walked over to him. Once she was standing only inches away from him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a tight embrace. He responded by wrapping his firmly around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, his hands still resting on her waist and hers on his shoulders.

Ariel's heart was pounding so hard she was sure it was going to burst forth from her chest. She forced herself to look into his eyes, even though doing so made her feel like she would melt in his arms.

"Jim.."

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, while pulling her close to him again. She was surprised, but quickly gave in by returning his fervor. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

_"Whoa, whoa!" Peter interrupted. _

_Merlin gazed up from his reading through his bushy eyebrows. "What?"_

_"What is this? You said it's exciting, that there was all this epic stuff in it," Peter whined. "Is this just a chick-flick in hardcover form?"_

_"Keep your shirt on, we'll get there," Merlin assured him, motioning for his grandson to be quiet. Then he continued:_

After a moment they broke for air. Ariel looked over her shoulder, the sun had nearly disappeared below the horizon, twilight beginning to settle in. She turned back to Jim, his gaze more fixated on her than it ever had been before. His eyes voiced his desires, his fantasies. What he had been wanting to do for such a long time, though he would only give in to his hormonal instincts if she permitted him to.

Without a word, she led him into her room by the hand, where they spent a night filled with love and passion beyond compare, proving their affections for one another. It wasn't until early the next morning while they laid in bed together, that Jim worked up the courage to ask Ariel the one question he had been wanting to ask ever since he first laid eyes on her. He glanced down at her, sleeping in his arms.

"Ariel," he shook her softly.

"Hmm?" she responded, looking up at him, smiling.

_'Come on, ask her!'_ He urged himself. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

She glanced at him with a puzzled look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"Wait," he said, getting up out of the bed, and kneeling at the bedside.

Ariel's stomach turned to knots. An excited smile crept across her face.

"Ariel, will you marry me?" he finally asked, grabbing hold of her hand, and gazing into her eyes.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" she nodded eagerly, and threw herself into his arms, knocking them both to the floor.

The next day, Admiral Triton was informed of Jim's marriage proposal to his daughter. For it was Jim himself who informed him, also hoping to gain his blessing. For obvious reasons he left out _how_ and _where_ he proposed.

Triton of course was surprised more than anything. He didn't really know what to say to the young man who was seeking his daughter's hand.

"I know I don't have a whole lot to offer her," Jim said sincerely. "But I'll do whatever I can to provide for and take care of her. She means the world to me."

Triton seemed to ponder this for a moment as he leaned back in his chair at his desk. "She accepted?"

"Yes, sir," Jim nodded.

Triton stroked his long white beard. "Well, in this case, I will give you my blessings, lad. However, I also have an offer for you that could be useful to you in your marriage to my daughter; it would solve your money troubles for the most part."

Jim was all ears. If he could earn enough money for marriage, then he could give Ariel her 'happily ever after'.

"It will require you to be gone for some time, though. About six months at the very least," Triton continued, pressing his fingers together. "But you will earn your share of the profits, which will be sequential. I received a call just the other day from my old friend, Captain Amelia, informing me that the Royal Navy was in need of a good crew to carry out a transport trip across the Atlantic to Canada. Three months there and three months back. We'll be needing a good cabin boy, what do you say?"

Jim thought for a moment. An escort journey? Easy, how hard could that be? Plus, he would be guaranteed his share of the pay, which would be more than enough to start his life with the woman he loves. The downside, was being away from Ariel for so long. But if it meant her happiness in the end… He would sail the Earth a hundred times for her.

"Alright, I'm in," he finally nodded. He shook Triton's hand to seal the deal.

"Very well, we'll be departing in two days," Triton nodded, releasing Jim's hand.

Ariel was thrilled that her father gave Jim his blessing, however she was less than enthusiastic about him going away for so long. Her heart ached at the thought of his long absence.

The morning finally arrived when Jim and her father, the two most important men in Ariel's life, had to depart. She accompanied them to the port to see them off and wish them luck on the voyage.

_"Ugh, I don't __**believe **__this…" Peter groaned._

She held her father tightly in a tearful embrace. "I'll miss you Daddy," she whispered into his shoulder. "Be safe and please, make sure my fiancé returns with you."

Triton rolled his eyes and smiled. "I will do my best, Ariel. You behave while I'm away, you hear me?"

"Of course Daddy," she groaned, shaking her head. Then she turned her attention to Jim. She ran into his outstretched arms.

He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as possible. As they stood locked in their embrace, he could feel her shoulders shaking in silent sobs. He gently pulled her away and lifted her chin with his finger. Her eyes were red and her face stained with tears, which he wiped away with his thumbs.

"What if something happens and I never see you again?" she whimpered.

Jim smiled reassuringly and pressed his forehead to hers. "Listen: what we share is true love. As long as we have that, there's nothing that will keep us apart. I'll always come back for you, okay? And when I do, we'll be together for the rest of our lives as husband and wife."

She smiled, and nodded her head. With one last quick kiss, she watched as he and her father walked up the gang plank to the docked ship.

Jim looked over his shoulder one last time and waved farewell to his beautiful bride-to-be. Then he disappeared onto the deck.

Ariel hoped and prayed that that would not be the last time she saw her beloved cabin boy. Unfortunately, fate can be a cruel thing…

Six months passed, and still no sign of her father or Jim. It was three days past the date they were due to return. Ariel spent her time watching out the large window of the sitting room which overlooked the walkway leading to the house. But she never saw anyone walking up that stone path to the front door. It wasn't until five days past their return date that she received the news that made her whole world collapse around her.

Around four o'clock in the afternoon, there was a slow, soft knock at the front door. Ariel's heart leapt into her throat at the sound. She ran to the large wooden door and quickly threw it open. Standing on her doorstep was the last person she expected to see.

"Captain Amelia?"

The feline naval officer nodded in confirmation, sorrow in her blue eyes and her ears pressed back against her head. "Miss, ahem-Triton." The captain paused, as if trying compose herself. "May I come in?"

Ariel nodded silently, and led the captain to the sitting room. She offered her something to drink but Amelia politely declined. Ariel sat on the navy blue sofa while Amelia stood across from her, with her hands clasped behind her back. Just her expression told Ariel something was wrong. She felt her stomach drop to her knees. She swallowed hard and waited for the captain to continue.

"I wish we were meeting under different circumstances, but I am afraid I have unwelcome news for you…"

Ariel clenched her hand to her chest, her heart pounding, ready to burst at any time. "W-what is it?" she managed to force out.

"Our…ship was ambushed by pirates, led by none other than the infamous Nathaniel Flint, while on the return journey home. We were completely unprepared. After a long skirmish, we managed to drive the scumbags away but we lost most of our crew in battle." Amelia's eyes glassed over with tears, something Ariel thought she'd never see in her life. "Your father, he fought bravely and saved most of the remaining crew. However, he paid the ultimate price for his efforts." Amelia reached into her uniform jacket pocket and produced a blood-stained gold medal with a star on it. "I am so sorry, child."

_"Pirates! Now that's what I'm talking about," Peter smiled approvingly._

_"Yes, yes… Now shut up."_

Ariel lost it. How could this be happening? This had to be a bad dream. One that she was going to awaken from at any moment. Right? No. This really was happening. She burst into tears burying her face in her hands. Wait! What about Jim? Where is he?

The captain added regretfully, "As for young Mister Hawkins, I'm afraid he's been claimed by the sea or taken by the brutes who attacked the ship. Neither of which we can be sure of. Currently he is missing in action but presumed…dead."

That was it, the blade that pierced through her already wounded heart.

After receiving the news, Ariel confined herself to her bedroom. For several days she neither slept or ate.

As she sat on her bed in a nearly catatonic state, she uttered this vow to herself: "I will never love again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Four years passed since the day Ariel received the news that broke her heart. Now a beautiful twenty-one year old woman, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror of her new bedroom as her personal maid brushed her fiery red locks. She wore a light aqua sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles.

Going back to one year prior, shortly after her twentieth birthday, Ariel was chosen by the king and queen's son, Prince Eric, to be his future bride. As the law of the land permitted him to do so.

Any other young woman her age would have been squealing and jumping with joy having been selected by the prince himself. But Ariel was none too eager. Her heart still yearned for her Cabin Boy, whose face she still saw in her dreams every night. However she could not argue, for she would just be forced into the marriage regardless. The Prince always got what he wanted. He was spoiled, arrogant and cruel.

Back in the present, Ariel could hear Prince Eric making his speech in the banquet room just down the hall from hers. They were due to be married at sundown on the day of the country's one hundredth anniversary, which was only a week away. This filled her with dread. Though she was engaged to a very handsome prince, she did not love him. Just as she vowed those four years ago.

The only thing Ariel still clung on to for comfort, was riding her horse along the seashore. Being that it was out of view of the castle, it allowed her a sense of freedom and an escape from the world that troubled her.

Mounted on her pure white steed, she galloped full speed down the shoreline, the salty air whipping through her hair and lifting up her black cloak behind her, the sound of the horse's hooves thudding against the white sand. This was her simple pleasure.

After traveling a few miles down the beach, Ariel saw a small boat with a single sail tied up at a dock come into view. As she got closer, she realized that there were three men standing there, as if they were waiting for her. Once she got close, she steadied her horse to a halt. She examined the three men standing before her.

The one standing to the furthest left was fairly tall, at least four or five inches taller than herself. He had jet-black hair pulled into a low ponytail, wore a dark blue tunic, dark brown pants and black boots. The one in the center was short, fat and balding on the crown of his head. His black tunic clung tightly to his large belly, which hung out over his belted brown trousers. Lastly, the man on the far right, was a massive well, not really a man at all… He appeared to be some sort of animalistic humanoid. Broad muscular shoulders, his entire body covered in thick brown fur. All he wore was a dark crimson cloak and black torn trousers. Quite an odd trio, to say the least.

The fat man in the center was the first to speak, "Good day, my dear. We are but three lost merchants in need of food and shelter. Is there a town or port nearby where we can replenish our stock?" Something about his tone didn't seem right.

Ariel looked at the three of them skeptically before answering. "There is the port town, Benbow, about five miles down the beach."

A devious grin played across the fat man's lips. "Well then, there'll be no one close enough to hear your screams." He chuckled wickedly.

Before Ariel could react, the man in the blue tunic came up behind her and stuck her in the thigh with a syringe filled with some sort of anesthetic. She blacked out instantly, falling off the side of her horse, only to be caught in the arms of the Beast. He carried her bridal-style onto the small vessel, setting her down gently on a large coil of rope.

"Well gentlemen," the fat man began as he attached a rolled up note to the horse's saddle, "first phase of the plan is complete. Next we'll bring the prince's beloved fiancé across the water to Berk, the sworn enemy of Montressor." With that, he gave a firm swat to the horse's backside and watched it gallop away back down the beach. "When the princess's horse arrives back at the palace without its rider, the prince's suspicions will be aroused. Furthermore, once he reads the fake ransom note supposedly written by the enemy kingdom, he'll hightail it to Berk only to find out he's too late when he sees her lifeless body sprawled out on the plains. The rest is quite obvious, really."

The Beast shook his head with a solemn face. Kidnapping was one thing, but murder was another.

"I…just don't think it's right, killing an innocent girl," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his massive paw-like hand.

"Excuse me? Do my ears deceive me? Or did I just hear the word _think_ escape your lips?" The fat man shouted, jabbing a stubby finger into the beast's arm. "Don't forget this, you weren't hired for your brains, you massive hulk! I hired you to help start a war, not lecture me on ethics."

"Chill out, Lawrence," the other man said as he began untying the boat from the dock. "I do have to agree with the Beast though."

Lawrence rolled his eyes. "Prepare to cast off, Berk is two days away. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there." He strode to the front of the boat in a huff.

The Beast gave the unconscious Ariel one more apprehensive glance before going to the helm and taking the wheel.

The black haired man came up next to him and slapped him on the back. "Don't take it too hard, my friend. Once all is said and done, the riches that follow will put all our consciences at ease."

The beast looked over to his companion as he steered the boat towards the open sea. "Let's hope Tulio, let's hope…"

Tulio then got a devious idea. He and the Beast loved playing a little rhyming game when Lawrence was around. It drove the man insane. What better time to torture him than when he's already agitated?

"Beast, are there any rocks ahead?" he winked at his friend with a smirk.

The Beast caught on quickly and returned a smug smile. "If there are, we'll be dead!"

"No more rhymes, now I mean it!" Lawrence shouted from the deck below.

To which the Beast responded, "Anybody want a peanut?"

"AAAUUGH!"

"Mission accomplished," Tulio fist-pumped the Beast and took a seat on a barrel near the helm.

By nightfall, Ariel had regained consciousness and was currently sitting with her back up against the railing of the deck. Her chin rested on her knees as she watched Tulio and Lawrence bicker back and forth about who's the best navigator out of the three. Her mind began to wander to other things. How much worse could her life get? First she loses her father and fiancé in the same day, then she's forced into an engagement to a man whom she doesn't love and now kidnapped! She began trying to contemplate a means of escape, glancing around the boat.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Spooked, she jumped slightly, then relaxed when she saw it was only the Beast, offering her some bread and an apple. She took the food from his massive hands eagerly, she was famished from not having eaten since that morning.

"Thank you," she smiled slightly, taking a bite into the apple. The sweet juice from the fruit filled her dry mouth. It certainly was refreshing.

"You're welcome," he replied quietly, not wanting Lawrence to catch him in his act of kindness towards their captive. He then walked back to the helm, shaking his head at the heated argument between the other two.

"Fine! I don't have to take this shit from you," Tulio threw his hands up in the air as he stormed up the deck to join the Beast at the helm. As he walked away, he pulled a flask of some sort of alcohol out of his vest pocket and took a swig of it. The drink seemed to calm him down.

"I am surrounded by incompetent fools!" Lawrence mumbled to himself, rubbing his temples. "Why do I even bother?"

A few hours passed, Ariel could only guess it was past midnight, due to the position of the moon. Tulio stood at the back of the helm, performing his lookout duties. He kept looking over his shoulder behind them in a paranoid fashion. This caught Lawrence's attention.

"Would you stop doing that?" He said in annoyance.

"Are you sure no one is following us?" Tulio asked in a skeptical tone.

"Of course! No one in the kingdom would have been able to respond so quickly to what we've done, and no one from Berk would made it out here so fast." He crossed his arms and leaned his balding head back up against the mast which he leaning against.

After a brief pause, his head snapped back in Tulio's direction. "Just out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Tulio responded with a nonchalant shrug. "I just happened to look behind us and saw someone was there."

"WHAT?" Lawrence shrieked, rushing up to stand next to him. He squinted his eyes.

In the pale moonlight, the outline of another smaller vessel could be seen. A shadowy figure moved about on the deck. Due to the great distance between the boats, no distinguishable features could be identified.

"Must be some…fisherman out for a pleasure cruise at night, in creature-infested waters." Lawrence threw out the most rational explanation he could come up with.

Tulio raised an eyebrow at him. "At this hour? In the middle of the sea?"

"Do not contradict me!" Lawrence pointed a finger at Tulio's chest.

Tulio responded by holding up his hands defensively. "Whoa there, little angry man, it's just too unlikely that-"

They were interrupted by the sound of a loud splash off of the side of the boat. Both of the men spun around, only to find Ariel in the water, swimming in the direction of the other boat.

"Go after her!" Lawrence shouted, grabbing Tulio by the collar of his shirt.

"I cannot swim," Tulio responded, prying Lawrence's hands off of him.

Lawrence shot a glare over to the Beast.

"I can only dog-paddle," the Beast stated, making paddling gestures with his hands.

"Aaaugh!" Lawrence hollered in frustration. "Turn around, don't let her get away!"

Suddenly the air was pierced by the blood curdling sounds of wailing screams. It sounded like the agonized cries of thousands of maidens being tortured to their deaths. This stopped Ariel from swimming any further. The noise was horrific.

"Do you know what that sound is, your Highness?" Lawrence mocked from the deck.

Ariel just stared at him, her fear evident in her eyes.

"Those are the Screaming Sea Banshees," he explained with a sneer. "Serpentine creatures with dagger-like teeth and glowing eyes. They can swim up to great speeds and always become louder before they feed on fresh meat."

Right as he said that, Ariel felt something long and slick brush her leg. She shrieked in terror.

"If you swim back to us now, I promise no harm will befall you," Lawrence said, motioning for her to come back. "I highly doubt you'd get the same offer from the Banshees."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ariel saw a dark massive shape break the surface of the water. In the pale glow of the moonlight she caught a glimpse of gleaming sharp teeth. Her heart began to race as it disappeared back below the surface, only to reemerge several yards in front of her. It began to torpedo itself in her direction. She was so taken by fear that she could not move.

_"Now don't worry, the Sea Banshee doesn't get her," Merlin stopped to reassure his grandson._

_"What?" Peter's brow furrowed._

_"I'm just explaining this to you because you looked a little nervous."_

_Peter snorted. "I wasn't nervous!" Then he realized he had been gripping the comforter of his bed so tightly that his knuckles had gone white._

_Merlin leaned back, looking at him completely unconvinced._

_"Well I was just getting a bit…concerned. But that's completely different."_

_"We can stop now if you like."_

_"No, you can keep reading. …If you want," Peter shrugged._

_Merlin nodded and returned to the book. "Now where were we… Oh yes.."_

Just as the Banshee got up in Ariel's face, its mouth agape exposing its deadly teeth bared at her, a massive hand reached over and clubbed it directly on the head, scaring it off. Then another grabbed her by the back of her dress and hauled her up onto the deck of the boat. She was shivering, out of fear and from the cold night air.

Tulio was back to watching the other boat. "I think he's getting closer…"

"He's no concern of ours!" Lawrence snapped as he knelt down in front of Ariel. "Sail on!" Then he gave her a reprimanding look. "I suppose you think you're pretty brave now, don't you?"

"Only compared to some," she shivered, then looked away.


End file.
